


Don' t cry because of me MALEC

by Mundane_in_shadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_in_shadows/pseuds/Mundane_in_shadows
Summary: Alec´ parents want him to get married and he want to follow the rules but then he meet Magnus and everything changed.OR The story where Magnus needs to fight for Alec





	1. Chapter 1

Alec lived together with his parents and siblings in a huge house in the middle of New York. His family belongs to the richest and most powerful families in the city. They are rally traditional and dutiful. They had their rules everyone needed to follow and no one dared to break them. Because Alec was the oldest from all his siblings he was the first one who needed to marry. But it was more difficult than expected. His parents had introduced many women to him but every time he scared them away somehow.

 

It wasn´t like he did it on purpose but he thought that he needed to know the real Alec Lightwood when he must spent the rest of his life with the other person and they need to love him how he is. The problem was that no woman could handle him. Some said that he was unfriendly and uninterested in them. One said that he was scared of him because of his scary gaze. But Alec didn´t do anything on purpose because he only wanted to make his parents proud and fulfill his duty but on the other side he didn´t wanted to pretend to be someone else. When he was together with his parents he needed to act like someone else but when he was together with his friends and siblings he could be himself so he couldn´t thought about the fact to pretend every second in his life.

 

Like in the past few months again a woman had said no to a second date with Alec. He felt guilty but not because of his parents but because of his siblings because there was another tradition that involved them. The oldest one needed to get married first and only then the next one could get married and Alec knew that Jace´ biggest wish was to propose to his girlfriend and first big love Clary. The day Jace told him about his wish Alec swore to himself he would truly try it because he knew how much Jace loved Clary.

 

And now he stood in front of his parents and listen to a telling-off but the thing that had hurt him the most was the sad look in Jace´ eyes. Like always his parents were really mad at him:” Alexander-“ “Alec.” He corrected his mother:” Alec… Why is it so difficult for you to find a woman? Are you thinking about our family or your siblings? What will they do if you don´t get married soon?” Alec didn´t knew what to say. Naturally he would do everything for his family especially his siblings. He didn´t wanted them to suffer:” I´m…I´m so sorry. I promise you that I will find a woman.” He really didn´t knew what to answer but all this was too much for him.

 

The high pressure he got from his parents, the sad faces his siblings made and the worst thing was that he wasn´t good enough when he was himself. His mother smiled at him:” That´s good my son. We will find a woman for you, Alexander.” Alec sighed:” Alec, mother. Not Alexander.” “What? Oh, yes. Alec.” His mother didn´t listened to him anymore and talked with his father about some candidates. Alec rolled his eyes and went into his room. He wanted a few seconds to be alone, relax a little and think about nothing but he couldn´t do that, too.

 

It knocked at the door:” Alec? Can I come in?” It was Jace. Alec sat at the edge of his bed and cleared his throat and immediately he hides his true feelings:” Yea, come in.” Jace came inside and closed the door silently behind him. You could see that he tried to find the right words:” Alec...you know that you... don´t need to do this.” Alec raised his eyebrow:” What do you mean?” Jace sat down besides Alec:” You know what I mean. You and get married. If you don´t want it know and hadn´t found the right one than it´s not wrong to say no. At some point you will find the person so until then don´t feel forced just because of our parents or Izzy and me. It´s about you and that YOU are happy.” Alec looked intensive and strict at his brother:” And what if it never happens?! What is with Izzy and you then? And with Clary?” Jace´ eyes got wide and he didn´t knew what to say.

 

Now Alec felt guilty. It wasn´t Jace´ fault that their parents were like that:” Jace, I´m sorry. I didn´t meant it like that. It´s just that everything is a little stressful but leave it, okay? Everything is fine so just let me sleep now, please.” Alec tried to show a cheerful smile but he knew that Jace didn´t believe him. Jace knew that Alec wanted to be alone right now even when nothing was good so he nodded and left the room. Alec slept not so well and couldn´t relax. Maybe he should obey his parents. They could find a woman for him, he could relax a little bit and at least his siblings could be happy.

 

This was the most important for Alec. When his alarm clock rang Alec was already awake and waited to turn off the annoying sound. Alec stood up and got ready for the day. Three days a week he worked at a library. His parents didn´t liked the idea because they thought that he had everything he needed. But Alec felt very good and calm there because the library wasn´t so huge and there weren´t so many people.

 

No one could disturb him there and before and after they opened he could be there, too and relax. In return he helped the owner. There no one asked him stupid questions, no one put pressure on him and he could be himself. But the most important no one cared from which family he came from. When he was at the library his cheeks and nose were red from the cold weather and he opened up the door so he could go inside where it was warm.

 

Alec put his belongings away and began with his work. First he put the books back in the right order and thought which book he could red next. When he finished his tasked he pushed the ´ON´ button at the coffee machine and grabbed two cups from the shelve. Shortly after he sat down the door opened and the owner came in. The owner was a really nice guy. Often Alec thought that he his father would be like him:” Good morning, Alec.” The man hung his jacket away: “Good morning, Luke.” Both smiled at each other.

 

Alec gave Luke a cup with hot coffee:” Oh, god. You are my savior Alec and that every morning.” Luke laughed and Alec just nodded. Luke was used to it that Alec didn´t said so much but this doesn´t bothered him so much. He knew that Alec was kind and honest and you could really trust him:” I need to do some paperwork in the office and then I need to go out again. Is that okay for you?” “Yes, no problem.” Both began their work and the morning was really relaxed because just a few people were here so early.

 

In the afternoon Luke left and now Alec was alone. The people that were here now were mostly students and they learnt for the school so it was really quiet. Alec took a book he wanted to read for a long time now but he hadn´t the time. He was very absorbed in the story when he suddenly heard a throat clearing. When Alec looked up his mouth stood a little bit open. In front of Alec stood a beautiful and handsome man with raven black hair. He had caramel colored skin and it looked so soft.

 

Around a few fingers he wore rings and a few necklaces. His cloths weren´t so inconspicuous and to be honest he was the complete opposite from Alec. The most beautiful about this man were his golden green eyes and with them he looked intensively at Alec:” Sooo….can you help me or not?” The voice was soft and a little gentle smile appeared in the man´s face:”W…what?” The man giggled and Alec blushed. For a long time Alec felt so stupid and he could slap himself.

 

He cleared his throat and tried to be serious again:”How can I help you?” The man pointed at a little piece of paper that he had put on the desk a while ago:”Can you help me to find this book?” Alec took the paper and looked at what was written there. He was really concentrated and tried to remember if they had the book here. But to be true he just don´t wanted to look into these intensive golden green eyes because they made him more nervous than he wanted to be. Alec gave the paper back to the man and their fingers touched lightly.

 

Alec felt his warmth and he had goose bumps all over his body but it felt really good. He quickly withdraws his hand and pointed at one of the many entrance between the shelves:” There you can find the book.” The man smiled and Alec grabbed the book he read. Then he noticed that the man supports himself with his arms on the table and leaned down to Alec:” I just moved here so I was never here before. Can you personally show me the book?” Alec quickly stood up so they weren´t so near to each other and he ignored his faster beating heart:” Y…yes. Please follow me.” Alec wanted that this situation would be over so fast it could be because this doesn´t made any sense when he must marry a woman.

 

The man walked a few steps behind Alec but Alec could feel his warmth and aura clearly. Never in his life Alec had such a feeling and he didn´t knew the man. Alec was brought back into the reality when he heard that someone cleared his throat. It was the man. When Alec looked up he nearly pumped into the wall because he reached the end of the hallway:” I think we won´t find it there.” The man giggled quietly. Alec could slap himself he was so embarrassed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn´t pay attention were he walked to.

 

Alec turned around and smiled shyly:” I´m…I´m sorry. Here it is.” Alec walked a few steps back and past the man. Then he grabbed an brown old book. Alec observed the book and he must confess that he didn´t knew what such an elegant man wanted with this book. The man noticed how Alec looked at the book, than to him and back to the book:” I need it for my job.” “W…what?” Now Alec looked directly into his eyes and was drowning into a golden green sparkling ocean:” My job. I´m a Barista and I own a Café near the library. My name is Magnus, Magnus Bane.” He reached out his hand to Alec.

 

Magnus Bane so that was his name. It sounded beautiful in Alec´ ears. Alec cleared his throat and shook Magnus´ hand:” I´m Alec. Alec Lightwood.” When their hands touched each other it felt like electricity flows pleasantly through their veins:” It´s a pleasure to meet you, Alexander.” Alec raised an eyebrow:” Alexander?” No one except his parents called him Alexander. He doesn´t liked the name and hated it when someone called him so but when Magnus called him by his full name it was like the time stood still for a short moment.

 

Magnus pronounced his name so softly that it melted his heart. Suddenly Alec felt how Magnus pressed his hand a little bit tighter and then he pulled Alec closer to his body:” I think Alexander suits you much better. A beautiful name for a beautiful man.” And again the time went by much slower. Magnus´ face was so near to Alec´ that Alec could feel his warm breath against his lips. Magnus´ words were like a breeze that unchains all the feelings Alec held back for so long.

 

Nevertheless he was flooded with unknown feelings Alec had the feeling he would suffocate but it was a good and overwhelming feeling. Naturally Magnus noticed how Alec felt and that he couldn´t say a thing. Somehow Magnus liked to see Alec like that. Even as Magnus came inside the library and saw the man behind the front desk his heart jumped. At first Magnus wanted to ignore the feeling because after his last relationship he swore to himself never to fall in love so strongly again so only could break his heart but then he looked closer at the man.

 

Magnus saw the silky black hair and the pure light skin. When the man moved a little bit Magnus needed to smile because he saw a little bit of a tattoo on his neck. When the man looked the first time at Magnus he immediately was sunk into the deepness of these hazel eyes and when they stood between the shelves and he saw this shyly smile Magnus knew that his heart was o longer his but belonged to this beautiful, a little clumsy and shy man, called Alexander. Alexander, Alexander, Alexander. Magnus thought that over and over again. It was a wonderful name with a beautiful melody.

 

Magnus believed that this man must have more sides and he really wanted to know all of them. Now they stood in front of each other and held the hand from the other. Had Magnus really said that Alec´ was so beautiful like his name? Magnus couldn´t be more embarrassed but he tried to hide it. The words just came out of his mouth but he didn´t wanted to say them. He led go of Alec´ hand and missed the touch immediately. Magnus took a little black card with golden writing out of his pocket:” Here, that´s my card. I would be really happy if you would visit me at my Café.” This was the last thing Magnus said and he didn´t waited for an answer. He turned around and was gone. He left a confused Alec behind.

 

A few days had passed since Alec and Magnus had met. The whole time he thought about Magnus. They hadn´t talked much but still Magnus was always in his mind doesn´t matter what he did and this day it wasn´t different. Izzy asked him to buy her something in town when he would be done with his work before he would come home and he couldn´t say no to his sister ever. Sometimes he asked himself if he was too good to her but he loved his sister. When he was finished with work he went into the city. Alec wanted to go back as fast as he could because it was very cold. He found everything what Izzy wanted and now he wanted to pay.

 

When he took out his money he felt a piece of paper in his jacket pocket. Immediately Alec knew what it was:” Sir?” The cashier waited:” Yes, I´m sorry.” Alec quickly paid and left the shop. He took out the black card with the golden written address out of his pocket. It was the card Magnus gave him the day before he suddenly left. Alec looked at the address on the card and then at the street sign at the end of the street. Alec knew that Magnus´ café couldn´t be so far away from where he was. He hesitated and wanted to go home when he looked at the card again and his heart beat so fast that he thought it would jump out of his chest. He pushed all his bad thoughts away and went to the café.

 

When Alec stood in front of the Café he was very nervous because he would see Magnus finally again. Not just in his thoughts or in his dreams, no he would see him in real. When Alec opened the door and went inside a little bell over the door made a little sound. The café wasn´t so huge but it was very cozy. Everything was filled with the scent of fresh made coffee. Everything was decorated and painted in freshly and cozy colors and Alec felt very well there:” Alexander?” There it was, the soft and gentle voice that warm Alec´ heart and sent goose bumps all over his body.

 

Magnus stood behind the bar and was very surprised. After their first meeting and the long time that went by Magnus hadn´t hope that he would see Alec again. When Magnus heard the little bell over the door and saw who came inside his heart jumped. It was Alec Lightwood. Magnus lost his hope that he would see Alec ever again because Magnus thought that Alec must thought that he was a creep after he left the last time. But now there he was with his red cheeks and red nose.


	2. Chapter 2

He knocked snow from his jacket. His hair was a little bit wet because the snow had melted in it. Magnus wanted to go over to him, to hug him tightly and warm him up because he saw that Alec trembled a little because outside it was very cold. Magnus couldn´t hold back his huge smile. He just could be happy when he saw this young man:” Alexander?” When Magnus said his name Alec looked him in the eyes.

 

Pure, honest hazel brown eyes were drowning into a sea out of a golden green luck. Alec was so sunk into it that he couldn´t move. When Magnus gestured at him that he should came closer Alec was back in reality. Alec cleared his throat and went over to the bar:”H…hallo Magnus.” “Sit down, please.” Magnus pointed at a seat and Alec sat down:” I must confess that I lost my hope. I thought you wouldn’t come anymore.” “Then you were wrong.” Magnus chuckled:” Alexander, do you want to flirt with me?” Alec blushed but then he needed to laugh, too:” I think so but I think it isn´t a talent of me.” Without thinking Magnus laid his hand on Alec´:” I think THAT´S a lie from you, Alexander.” Only now Magnus realized that Alec was embarrassed and just looked at their hands.

 

Magnus pulled back his hand because he doesn´t wanted that Alec felt bad when they were together:” So, I think you feel cold right?” Alec nodded:” Okay, I will bring you something so you can warm up.” Finally Alec looked at Magnus again:” That sounds good. I Would li-“ “Ssssh. Say nothing. One of my talents is to guess what would be the right drink for my costumer without them saying anything. Many of them found new favorites and it´s really entertaining.” Alec was surprised and a little bit feared of what Magnus could serve him. Magnus turned around and began to prepare everything.

 

Alec observed every movement he made. It didn´t take long until Magnus was finished and a cup with a hot drink stood in front of Alec:” Your drink, Sir.” Alec´ eyes widened when he saw what was in the cup:” Coffee? Black? I…I don´t know. I don´t think that I will like it. It´s…bitter…” Alec was skeptical but Magnus smiled confident.” Try it.” Alec knew that he hadn´t a choice. He took the cup and sipped at the coffee. He really tasted bitterness and wanted to put the cup down when he suddenly tasted something sweet in his mouth. It was very tasty and Alec sipped again at the coffee.

 

Magnus smiled proudly:” What did I say?” Alec put down the cup:” It is really tasty. How did you knew?” Magnus leaned forward to Alec and their faces were very near to each other:” I thought about you. I think the most people only see your hard shell. The strict and a little bitter Alec but when people know you better they see your true self. The sweet, hones and magnificent Alexander.” And again Alec blushed and didn´t knew what to say but he felt really good when he was together with Magnus and he enjoyed his honest words. It didn´t takes long until Alec was completely relaxed. They went into a quieter corner of the café where they couldn´t get disturbed.

 

They both talked much because they wanted to know as much as possible about the other one but sometimes they were silent, too. It wasn´t a tense silence, it was really comfortable and they exchanged secret smiles and many looks. It felt like they knew each other for a long time like they were together before, in another life. When they talked now and then they touched each other hands, arms and even legs. They doesn´t wanted to scare off the other and destroy the moment. They wanted to stop the time so they could enjoy the moment at the café without getting disturbed or interrupted from any problems:” Why did you become a Barista?” “Back in my hometown in Indonesia my mother had a café and she taught me everything I needed to know. She ever wanted to come to America and open a new café.” Magnus sighted silently and Alec could swear that he heard sadness in his voice:” And where is she now?”

 

At first Magnus was silent but then he breathed deep in and out:” She died a few years ago. I think I´m here to make her dream come true.” When Alec saw his sad face his heart broke in pieces:” Magnus, I´m sorry. I didn´t knew…” Magnus looked up and looked at Alec. He had a smile in his face again:” It´s okay. You didn´t knew. Normally I like to talk about my mother. I´m sure she had liked YOU, very much…” Alec was so surprised his eyes widened:” Are…are you sure?” Magnus leaned forward to the hazel brown eyed man. Alec could feel his warmth on his face and he had the feeling that he couldn´t breathe so nervous he was.

 

Magnus´ laid his hand on Alec´ cheek and whispered:” Yes, because she would see your true self and see how unique you are.” Without thinking Magnus pressed his lips gently on Alec´ lips. For Alec everything felt like in slow motion but he didn´t hesitated because he wanted it, too. He wanted to feel Magnus´ soft lips on his. He wanted his warmth and his affection. Alec wanted to be his and he forgot everything else. For the first time in Alec´ life a moment felt like eternity for him. Magnus´ kiss was very gentle and it felt like he didn´t wanted to hurt Alec.

 

Like he was a porcelain figure and would break with every too hasty or too strong touch and that was the last thing Magnus wanted. When Magnus realized what he had done he pulled their lips apart and backed away:“ I´m…I´m sorry.” When Magnus wanted to pull back his hand too Alec grabbed it gently:” Magnus, it´s okay. I wanted this.” Magnus´ eyes widened and a stone fell from his heart:” Really?” Alec nodded. Both were happy and smiled at each other. After this day Alec came more often to the café and soon he was there every day.

 

When they saw each other they were very happy and all the problems seemed so far away. Even his sibling´s noticed Alec´ change. He was more happy, laughs more often and you could see the true Alec more:” Okay, my beloved brother. Who is she?” Izzy pushed Alec to the side so she could sit down at the sofa besides him. Alec was surprised:” She? What do you mean?” Izzy laughed:” O, come on. You know what I mean. You have changed to the positive. So, who is she?” Alec rolled his eyes annoyed:” No one…” “Come on brother.” She pushed him gently with her elbow:” You know you can´t hide something from me. And now tell me what her name-“

 

Izzy was silent when she saw how Alec looked shyly to the ground and blushed:” Oooor isn´t the person a she?” Alec´ eyes widened and he looked shocked at his sister. Izzy giggled a little bit:” So it is a man.” Before she could say more Alec pressed his hand against her mouth:”Ssssh…” And looked hastily around. Izzy pushed his hand away lightly:” Calm down Alec. No one is here.” Immediately Alec relaxed and leaned back:” Tell me something about him.” Alec was unsure and couldn´t look into her eyes but then he gathered his courage:” You...you don´t mind? I mean that I´m…gay?” The last word was barely audible.

 

Izzy laid her hand on Alec´ and smiled understandingly:” No; Alec. You are my brother and I love you for who you are no matter what. The most important thing is that he makes you happy. He does, right?” Alec nodded and thought about Magnus. Izzy saw the sparkling in his eyes:” Then he is the right one.” Alec felt how all the fear was blown away with these words. His eyes were filled with tears but tears from joy. He tried to hold them back and then Izzy hugged him tightly.

 

At first he was surprised but then he hugged her back:” Thank you, Iz.” They ended the hug but Izzy still held his hand:” And now I can´t wait any longer. What is his name? What did he do for living? Where do you met? W-“ “Izzy stop. I can just answer one question after another. His…His name is Magnus, Magnus Bane and he has a café in town.” Izzy knew that her brother didn´t liked to talk about his love life but she could see in his eyes how happy Magnus made him. Alec told her everything and with every word his heart beats faster and he could feel Magnus´ touches and kisses.

 

Suddenly Izzy and Alec heard how the front door closed and their mother walked into the living room:” Here you are. Alec, I have good news for you.” Alec raised his eyebrow:” Your father and I know how hard it is for you to find a woman so we decided to find the right one. She is the daughter of a business partner of your father. Her name is Lydia and I now you will like her and that you two get along with each other. You will meet her in a few days. SHE is the right one for you, for our family and for our name.” Alec didn´t knew what to say. His mother was so hyper and talked so fast that he couldn´t say anything but the worst thing was that he noticed a big mistake.

 

In the time he met with Magnus he never told him about the wedding plans his parents had for him and that they searched for a suited woman. He was so happy with Magnus and couldn´t imagine another person by his side so he pushed all the thoughts about a wedding with a stranger woman by side. What should he do now:” M…mother?” But Alec couldn´t say something against her euphoria and she didn´t listened to him anymore:” Alec; don´t be worried we will take care of everything. I will tell you when we know the time for the meeting. This time nothing will come between you and this woman.” Maryse didn´t gave her children the chance to say something and was gone.

 

Alec sat there and was shocked:” Alec?” Izzy shook his arm:” Alec…!” Slowly Alec came back to reality and realized what had happened. He jumped up from the seat and walked nervously up and down the room:” What should I do? How can I say it to Magnus? He will understand it right? Or not? What should I do when not?” Izzy sighed and stood in front of her brother.

 

She grabbed his hand and felt how nervous and worried he was:” Alec, don´t worry so much. Just tell him the truth. Tell him how it is. You love him and want to be together with him and I´m sure he feels the same. … When he does it doesn´t matter to him what our parents want because he just want to be with you. He will understand.” Her voice was confident and strong and Alec didn´t knew how she could be so positive all the time. But her words calmed him down. She was right. He loved Magnus and Alec knew that Magnus loved him, too. Magnus would understand it when Alec would explain everything to him and convince Magnus that he just wants to live with him and not with some woman.

 

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. Alec grabbed it and when he saw who it was he smiled again. Izzy rolled her eyes because she knew that it was Magnus:” You will make it and I´m here for you no matter what.” She stroke over his shoulder a last time and went outside:” Thank you, Iz.” Alec shouted after her. When he looked at his phone again he saw that Magnus had sent him a massage > Hallo, Alexander. I want to ask if you are free tomorrow night. < Fast Alec answered > Hay, yes tomorrow I am free. Should I come to the café? < >No < Alec raised his eyebrows >?? < > I thought it´s time to ask you out for our first official date… < When Alec read the massage his eyes sparkled and his heart beat faster. Magnus really asked him out. And again Alec just thought about Magnus and forgot all his problems again.

 

Alec accepted the invitation and Magnus wanted to pick him up the next night. Magnus don´t wanted to tell Alec where they go out to but he only said that Alec should wear something classy and a little fancy and so Alec stood one hour in front of his closet and didn´t knew what to choose. Normally Alec never thought about things like his clothes or something similar. For his luck he had Izzy and could ask her for help and fast she found something that looked really good at him. Alec´ clothing´s weren´t so colorful and mostly he had just black or grey things.

 

In the end he wore a black shirt and a black jacket. The collar of the jacket was out of black shimmering material. The cufflinks were silver the same like the buttons from the shirt. In the middle of both cufflinks were dark red sparkling stones, like diamonds. Alec looked really elegant but at the same time like himself. Alec looked at the clock and noticed that he was too late. Magnus wanted to be there at eight o´clock and wanted to wait outside in his car. Alec doesn´t wanted Magnus to come in because he doesn´t wanted that his parents would see Magnus and him together.

 

Not because he was ashamed of him but because he doesn´t wanted that his parents would destroy this night. Fast Izzy helped him to fix his hair and wished him much fun. When Alec walked through the house he noticed that his parents weren´t there and he was relieved. Alec had his hand on the door grip when he breathed deeply in and out a last time because he tried not to be so nervous. Magnus and Alec had met since a long time now but every time felt like the first time. When Alec closed the front door from outside and went down the driveway his breath stopped for a moment.

 

At the end of the driveway stood Magnus´ black shinny car. It was so shinny that the lights from the street reflected in the car. In front of the car stood Magnus. He leaned with his body against it. One hand he had in his pocket and the other one hung relaxed besides his body. Alec´ mouth stood a little bit open when he saw Magnus. It was a beautiful picture in front of Alec. Magnus wore a black shirt, too but his shirt was a little bit glittery and the first three buttons were open. So you could see his chest and the soft seductive skin.

 

Above the shirt he wore a dark red jacket and it was the same color like the stones at Alec´ cufflinks and the bottoms of the jacket were golden. Magnus´ golden green eyes sparkled more than usual because he wore dark eyeliner. Alec couldn´t look away from Magnus and he was chained from his charm. Magnus had a huge smile on his face and opened the car door with an elegant movement:” Please sit down, Mr. Lightwood.” Alec smiled, too and went over to Magnus:” Thank you very much, Mr. Bane.” They exchanged a deep look with each other and then Alec sat down in the car. Magnus closed the door with a barely audible giggle and sat down in the car at the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

While they drove no one said a word but the silence between Magnus and Alec was pleasant and very relaxing. They both felt really good with the other one around and they enjoyed the good feeling. They didn´t needed to say a word to know how much they wanted and loved each other. They enjoyed the silence and Alec couldn´t look away from Magnus because he was captured by his beauty. Magnus felt how Alec´ eyes wandered over his body although he looked at the streets the whole time. Alone the thought that a wonderful and unique human like Alec wanted him let a huge smile appear on his face and his heart beaded faster.

 

They didn´t touched each other and didn´t said a word but still this was one of the most beautiful moments because alone the feelings and looks they exchanged with each other made this moment unique. Suddenly Magnus stopped the car and looked at Alec:” We are here.” And with these words Alec was back in reality and looked out of the window. His eyes got wide and he was surprised. Magnus got out of the car and walked around to the other side and opened Alec the door. Alec thanked him with a smile and got out of the car, too. Then Magnus gave the car keys to one of the workers so he could park the car.

 

They stood in front of the most noble and expensive restaurants in the town:” Wow, Magnus. I…I didn´t expected this.” Alec didn´t knew what to say. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec´ waist and pressed him slightly against his body. Then he leaned over to Alec and whispered into his ear:” Only the best things for the best human being in the world.” Magnus saw how Alec looked shyly to the side and blushed. Immediately Magnus had a proudly smile on his lips:” Should we go inside?” Alec just nodded because he was still a little bit overwhelmed from what Magnus had said and didn´t knew what to say. Before they walked through the huge glass door Magnus let go of Alec´ hips and both had the feeling of loss.

 

When they were inside the restaurant they searched for so much nearness they could get but Magnus didn’t´ wanted Alec to feel uncomfortable for a second. The waiter brought them to the table. The table wasn´t so near to the other ones so Magnus and Alec had their rest and couldn´t get interrupted. Both sat down and the waiter lit up the candle in the middle of the table:” Can I bring you something to drink, Sir?” “Yes, we want one of your best wines, please.” “Of course, Sir.” Of course Alec knew this kind of restaurants from his parents but he was never really interested in something like that but now when he saw Magnus so noble and classy he thought that he could get used to this really quickly.

 

The waiter brought the wine and wrote down what they wanted to eat. When he wanted to pour some wine in the glasses for Magnus and Alec Magnus held up his hand:” I will do it, thank you.” The waiter gave him the bottle and left. Magnus turned to Alec:” Dou you want some?” Alec was so drown in Magnus´ charm that he didn´t noticed the things around him:” Alexander?...” When Magnus showed him a lovingly smile Alec was back in reality and he shook his head lightly. Then he took his glass and gave it to Magnus:” Y…yes, please. Thank you very much.” Magnus poured something of the wine inside the glasses and put down the bottle.

 

He grabbed his own glass:” So, I wish us a wonderful and unforgettable night.” “Yes, I hope so, too but I´m very sure about this.” And Alec was right. After the waiter brought them their food they were finally alone. No matter what they always found new things to talk about and now and then they exchanged lustful and wanting looks. Some times their feet and legs touched each other. It was lightly but strong enough that their hearts beaded faster every time. In the air was a lovely but at the same time passionate atmosphere. Everyone who saw them knew that they weren´t just friends but loved each other deep down from their hearts.

 

When they had finished their food they still enjoyed the evening:” Do you want dessert or something else?” Alec asked and drank some of his wine:” I would prefer to eat the dessert somewhere else.” When Alec heard what Magnus had said he chocked at the wine and blushed:” W…what?” Alec looked at Magnus with big eyes but Magnus just smiled lovingly at him and didn´t looked away from Alec´ eyes with his intensive gaze. When Alec saw his smile he needed to smile too and all his nervousness was gone. He laid his hand on Magnus´ and nodded:” Yes, I would like that.” Both leaned forward and they kissed each other softly on the mouth. Since a while both had forgot the other ones around them:” Alexander? What are you doing!?” Alec´ whole body was stiff and his eyes wide when he heard the familiar voice.

 

He led go of Magnus and jumped up. When he turned around to the direction where the voice came from and when he saw who it was his heart skipped a beat and all luck he felt a few seconds ago were gone. In front of them stood his parents and looked shocked between Magnus and Alec back and forth:” Alexander! What...what happens here?! What are you doing with this man!?” Alec didn´t knew what to say or what to feel:” This…this is…” Alec tried to explain everything and searched for an answer in his head:” I don´t want to hear a word from you! This is only a shame! I´m so disappointed in you Alexander! With someone like this!” Her eyes wondered over to Magnus and were full with disgust.

 

Without saying another word or to give Alec the chance to explain his mother left and his father followed her wordless and shocked. Alec just stood still. He was shocked. Alec wanted to tell his parents everything someday but for sure not like this. Magnus saw how bad Alec felt and went over to him. He lay his hand on Alec´ arm:” Alexander, I´m so-“ Without thinking Alec pushed Magnus´ hand away and took a few steps away from Magnus:” I´m so sorry, Magnus…” Finally Alec looked at Magnus and you could only see sadness and pain. Magnus could swear that Alec had tears in his eyes.

 

Magnus just wanted to hug Alec and to comfort him but he couldn´t move and held it back. What Magnus didn´t expected what was happening next. Alec stepped a few steps farther back from Magnus and there was a distance between them:” I…I need to go, Magnus. I need to go home and speak with my parents. Begging for forgiveness. I…I need to go now…” Magnus didn´t knew what to answer or what to feel. He could understand that Alec was hurt from what his mother said but now he wasn´t sure if Alec regretted what they had together. Or if he thought the same things like his mother did.

 

But what had he expected? Magnus didn´t wanted Alec to choose between him and his family. No one said something anymore and Alec left. When Alec was outside he couldn´t see his parents anymore. He got into his car and drove so fast he could home. He felt bad because he let Magnus behind alone and he could understand when Magnus would be mad at him. When he would be Magnus he would feel the same. But he needed to talk with his parents and he needed to apologize. Alec doesn´t wanted them to be disappointed in him. When he reached the house Alec could see his parents car.

 

He went to the front door and opened it hastily. When he walked inside he could hear the loud voice of his mother and she was really very mad. Alec hesitated but then he walked into the living room and his eyes got wide when he didn´t just saw his parents but Izzy and Jace, too. They sat on the couch and didn´t said a word. When they saw Alec their eyes were filled with understanding for Alec but all three knew that that what was coming next would be ugly:” Mother…” Alec´ voice was barely audible.

 

His mother turned around to him and looked angrily at him:” Alexander Lightwood, I didn´t know what you was thinking when you did these things with that…man but-“ “Mother, I´m sorry…I don’t want you to be disappointed at me. Please, forgive me. I´m so sorry….” Alec had tears in his eyes and when his mother heard what he had said she walked over to him and stroked with his thump over his cheek:” Is that true, Alexander?” Alec couldn´t say anything and looked to the ground. He just nodded and then his mother had a smile on her face:” Good: I hope that it was nothing than a mistake and it will never happen again. Then you can go out with Lydia. What do you think of Monday?” A last time she stroke over his cheek and turned around to her husband. Alec was shocked.

 

That wasn´t what he meant and it wasn´t what he wanted. All his nervousness was gone and he just thought about one thing:” No!” Suddenly Alec changed. He stood straight up and he was strict. His voice was strong and direct. He was full with self-confidence. His mother turned around again:” What?!” “I said no! That´s not what I want! I want Magnus and no one else! I love him and I won´t marry some stranger woman! I love him more than anything else and my heart belong to him! Just him!” His parents were totally in shock but his siblings had a proud smile on their faces. When Alec saw his parents he knew that he had lost this battle but he loved Magnus:

 

“ Alexander! That is not acceptable! You just bring shame on us all! I give you a last chance. You can choose your family and we will act like all this never happened or…you choose HIM and then you are no longer a part of this family!” Izzy and Jace jumped up at the same time:” Mother…You can´t do that…” Izzy could barely say something:” This has nothing to do with you so shut your mouths! Alexander, I´m clearly on your mother´s side. You need to choose but choose wisely.” Alec couldn´t believe that his parents really made him to choose. How could they force him to do that? And couldn´t they accept him and love him for who he is?

 

His heart broke in thousand pieces. He loved his family, his siblings. They were a part of him and he was a part of them. He looked over to Jace and Izzy. They were shocked like Alec was but they smiled at him. When he saw it he knew that they would always stand by his side and that they would always accept him how he was. When he thought about it his heart got warmer and he found his self confidence again. Without saying anything he went upstairs and into his bedroom. He grabbed his black bag and throws a few things he needed into it. When he went downstairs again his parents didn´t looked at him and didn´t said a word.

 

They stood with their backs to him:” I go now, mother…” But nothing and Alec sighed. He went to the front door where Jace and Izzy waited for him:” You don´t need to do this, Alec.” Said Jace and lay down his hand on Alec´ shoulder. Alec shook his head and smiled at him:” No, I have exactly to do THIS.” Jace sighted, nodded and smiled at him, too. Then they hugged each other. Izzy had tears in his eyes:” Alec...Please…” She couldn´t find the right words:” Don´t be afraid. Nothing will separate us and I will always be here for you. When something happens I will always be there for you two. I will contact you, I promise.” They hugged each other and she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek:” And we will always be there for you…for you two.”

 

That were the last words they spoke and Alec left. This would be the last time he would be in the house. When Alec sat inside his car he grabbed his phone and wrote a message for Magnus > Hallo, Magnus. I´m so sorry what happened at the restaurant. Can we talk? < It didn´t took long before he got an answer > Sure. You can come over…< And then Magnus sent Alec his address. Alec got a little calmer when Magnus agreed to meet and that he wanted to see Alec. Alec felt really sorry for what he had done but that was the last time and at that moment everything would be different. Alec wanted nothing else just to be together with Magnus and he wanted that for the rest of his life.

 

Alec was fast because he wanted to hold Magnus into his arms. All this felt right even when it means to leave his parents. Maybe they would accept it one day and they could find a way back to each other but that was the last thing Alec wanted to think about right now. He wanted Magnus. ONLY Magnus.


	4. Chapter 4

When Alec stood in front of the door he noticed that he was the first time here. His heart was wild and fast. Alec hesitated but then shook his head lightly and knocked at the door. No reaction and Alec knocked a second time. He heard footsteps and the door opened slowly. Alec had a huge smile on his face when he saw Magnus and he couldn´t hold back anymore. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and hugged him.

 

When Magnus felt Alec´ body and warmth he hugged him back closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment as long as it was. Magnus was nervous because of the things that would happen next. Magnus and Alec loosened the hug:” Come…come in, please.” Alec nodded and followed Magnus inside the loft. The atmosphere was tense and both were nervous. Magnus had his back turned to Alec and poured himself a drink into a glass:” Magnus…” Alec knew that he needed to beg for forgiveness and that he must apologize to him:” I´m so sorry. I don´t wanted to let you alone there but…but I needed to tell them what I feel for…you… I needed to tell them that I ONLY want you and that I love you. That my heart only belongs to you. They needed to know it and I don´t wanted to keep it a secret from them even when they couldn´t accept it in the end. Couldn´t accept ME. When they don´t want me AND you how we are then I don´t want them in my life….” Magnus´ eyes got wide but Alec couldn´t see it.

 

His whole body was stiff and he didn´t faced Alec. Alec could feel that something was wrong with him:” Magnus…please…” But still Magnus didn´t turned around. Magnus breathe deep in and out and drunk from his Whiskey:” I think you should go home.” Magnus´ voice was strict and cold. Alec felt how his heart was eaten from a black nothing:” Magnus…” His voice was weak and barely audible:” You understood me. You shouldn´t leave my family because of me. The THING with us hadn´t last long. Never. So go now and forget me.” Alec couldn´t believe what Magnus had said. This couldn´t be true. Alec stepped a few steps forward and held out his arm for Magnus.

 

Magnus took another deep breathe in and out:” I don´t love you…Alec.” And with these words Alec´ heart was drown into complete darkness and it felt like he would dying. He couldn´t breathe and he pulled his arm hectically away. These words had hurt Alec so much that the only thing he could think about was to flee. Alec stormed out of the loft and the door closed with so loud sound it could. What Alec couldn´t see were the endless tears that rolled down Magnus´ cheek and the pain and sorrow in his face. When Alec went out of his life his eyes were empty and the anger and pain was so huge that his whole self was drowning in it. The grip around the glass got tighter and in the next second he throws the glass against the front door and it broke in thousand pieces.

 

The room was filled with a loud and aggressive scream. His anger wasn´t gone yet. Magnus grabbed the bottles from the little table in front of him and throw them against the wall. He couldn´t hold back the tears and screams but after half an hour it was silent. Magnus slit down the wall and buried his head in his hands. Magnus didn´t wanted to hurt Alec but he thought that it was the best for him to be with his family because he knew how painful it was to be apart from your family. When they don´t wanted you because they thought that you was not normal.

 

Magnus experienced it in his own past and he don´t wanted Alec to feel the same. Magnus didn´t knew that he held so many tears but they didn´t stopped. His eyes were red, swollen and they burned Magnus cried so long that his eyes got heavier and heavier so they shut down on their own. Now he laid in the middle of the hall on the cold ground.

 

  
-3 months later-  
Magnus was in his Café and worked because since Alec was gone he had nothing else to do with his life anymore but he tried to forget Alec even when it doesn´t worked yet. All the time he thought how hurt Alec was when he turned him down when they were in his loft but Magnus thought it was really the best for Alec. Magnus knew how it was to live without the family and how much it hurts. Magnus didn´t wanted Alec to experience the same pain he had when he was forced to leave his family. Magnus wanted Alec to be happy and to live with his family.

 

Magnus knew how much Alec loved his family, mostly his siblings and Magnus don´t wanted Alec to lose them. Magnus really thought that it would be the thing that would made Alec happy. For sure Magnus was hurt not to see or to touch Alec anymore and he missed him so much. To let Alec go was the most painful thing Magnus had ever experienced and since the day Alec left Magnus´ loft forever it was like Magnus was completely empty of true feelings and his life hadn´t any meaning anymore. But it was the best that Alec was reunited with his family again. When the little bell above the door made a sound Magnus was brought back into reality and out of his deep thoughts. He looked at the entrance and first a red haired woman came inside.

 

She had a smile on her face and laughed about something. She had a really nice and beautiful aura and without speaking to her Magnus felt something like good sympathy for her. A woman with long black hair came inside after the read head. She was a little bit taller than the other one but Magnus thought that it was definitely because of her gorgeous tall High Heels. Magnus was impressed. He never saw a woman who could walk with such self confidence and naturally in High Heels. They came over to him and Magnus put on his professional smile:” Hello, Ladies. What can I do for you?” Immediately they smiled widely at him:” A table for two, please.” “Of course, please follow me.” He walked them over to a table and gave them the menu card.

 

The only Magnus thought about was that the black haired woman looked a little bit like Alec. They had the same eyes. Magnus tried don´t to think about it and continued his work. After a while he went back to the table and got their orders. Magnus made a Coffee and a Cappuccino and went back to the table. When he reached the table and put down the drinks he overheard the conversation between the two girls. He heard that the redhead´s name was Clary and the one with the High Heels was Izzy:” I can´t believe that the wedding is so near, Clary. I never thought that you and Jace would get married so fast. He was so nervous to propose to you.”

 

Clary giggled:” Yea, I know. I thought I needed to ask him but I´m relived he made it. We sent all the invitations out expect…” Clary didn´t ended the sentence and Magnus felt that the air was filled with a little sadness yet:” You mean all expect Alec…” When Magnus heard the name he froze where he was. This can´t be true. Alec. But how huge was the chance that they talked about HIS Alec but on the other side there wasn´t so many people with his name. Magnus didn´t knew anyone to be exact. Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard that someone cleared his throat and he shook his head slightly:” I´m sorry. When you need something call me.” They both nodded and then continued their talk.

 

Magnus wanted to hear something and pretended that he would clean some tables near them:” Yes, I know that Jace misses him so much even when he wouldn´t say it.” Izzy sighed:” I miss him, too and after he fought with our parents he didn´t came back. A few days after that he sent me a massage and said that he would stay at a friend’s house. His name is Luke but I didn´t know him. I wish he would massage or call me. I mean for Jace and me it doesn´t matter with who he is together. The important thing is that he is happy.”

 

Both were silent and in their thoughts:” Maybe you could try and massage him again. Jace would be so happy and I´m sure that Alec misses you two, too.” Izzy nodded and was gladly when they talked about other things. Magnus tried to forget what he had heard but he knew that they had talked about his Alec. Magnus knew where Alec was and who Luke was. Alec had told Magnus very much about Luke and his work and every time he did that Alec had a huge smile on his face. When Magnus had heard what Clary and Izzy had said he was shocked.

 

Why wasn´t Alec back with his family? Magnus didn´t wanted that for Alec. He didn´t wanted Alec to be alone. Magnus wanted to visit Alec and to ask him about it and the most important thing was that he just wanted to see him, to hug and kiss Alec. But Magnus was sure that Alec would never forgive him. Never. He was sure that he had lost Alec and that he would never again lay into his arms. But all this doesn´t matter to Magnus because he just wanted to explain everything to Alec. He wanted that Alec knew why he had said all the things and that…he loves him more than everything in the world, more than his own life. When the last guests were gone Magnus closed the shop quickly and sat down into his car.

 

He drove so fast he could. To his luck he knew where Luke lived and it didn´t took long until he reached his house. Magnus hoped that Luke wasn´t at home because how Alec had described him Luke was like his father and Alec was like his son. Magnus was sure that his face wouldn´t like it to meet Luke´s fist and he tried to avoid it as long as he could. When Magnus saw that the car was gone he was really relieved. He parked his car a little bit away from the house and tried to order his thoughts then he took a deep breath in and out. He was very nervous and his whole body shivered. When he walked over to the house his heart beaded faster and faster with every step he took and then he reached the front door.

 

Magnus hesitated but then he pressed the doorbell and heard footsteps behind the door. When the door opened and he saw the man in front of him it took his breath away. Magnus took a deep breath in and out and then he knocked at the front door. After a few seconds Magnus heard footsteps and then someone opened the door but it was just someone. It was Alec, HIS Alec. Both stood just in front of each other and no one said something. No one said something or moved. Alec´ mouth stood a little bit open and his eyes were wide. Magnus didn´t new if he saw pain or sadness in his eyes and he immediately felt guilty.

 

Magnus cleared his throat:” Alexander, I-“ But before Magnus could finish his sentence Alec shut the door forcefully without saying anything. Magnus couldn´t believe it because this couldn´t be all. He knocked again but with more power and louder:” Alexander, please open the door. You need to listen to what I have to say, please. Alexander, I´m sorry. Please open the door.” Magnus knocked again and again because he don´t wanted to give up. After a few minutes Alec opened the door but this time Magnus could clearly see the anger:” WHAT?! What do you want?! I don´t want to see you!”

 

Alec wanted to close the door again but Magnus pushed against the door and looked Alec intensively into his eyes:” Alexander, what I said wasn´t true and I really didn´t meant it. I just don´t wanted that you lose your family, not because of ME. I wanted you to be happy. I don´t want you to be alone but I don´t wanted THAT for you.” Magnus saw that Alec had tears in his eyes:” I would be happy with YOU…” Alec´ voice was weak but pierced through Magnus´ whole body:” Please, you need to believe me. I know how it is to be without a family, to be alone. I don´t wanted for you to make such decisions just because of me and I thought that it would be the best for you. I love you, Alexander. You don´t know how much I love you…”

 

Alec couldn´t hold back his tears anymore because the pain was too much for him and he don´t wanted to hear more. All the pain he tried to forget came back:” It´s enough!” Alec pushed Magnus a little bit so he could close the door. Magnus knocked a few times but nothing. He gave up but just for this day because he would try it again and again.

 

Nothing could stop him from winning Alec back. Magnus knew that the best would have been when he would have talked with Alec about their relationship and about his own past. Magnus didn´t gave up and came every day to the house when Luke wasn´t there but every time Alec ignored him and didn´t gave him a chance to explain everything. But after the fourth day was everything was different. At first Alec was relieved when Magnus didn´t came over but deep down in his heart it felt wrong. He couldn’t calm down and he had the same feeling like back then when Magnus told him the bad thing. Had Magnus gave up? Why didn´t he fight more?

 

Alec didn´t knew what he should feel anymore. He wanted Magnus back by his site because since they were separated Alec felt a constant coldness inside his soul but on the other side he was so angry at Magnus because he broke his heart in pieces. Alec didn´t knew if he could repair it ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alec was back from work the whole house was empty and he felt alone again. He tried to distract himself but he couldn´t lie to himself anymore. The truth was that he wanted Magnus to knock at the door and that he could see into his deep golden eyes again. It doesn´t matter how angry Alec was at Magnus every time he looked into the ocean deep eyes his heart beat wild and he was totally lost into them. It was like he was in a different dimension.

 

Alec tried not to think about it anymore and lay down onto the black leather sofa. He turned on the TV but after a while his eyes got heavier until he closed them completely. On arm la under his head and the other one lay beside the sofa and his fingertips nearly touched the ground. Alec didn´t knew how fast the time went by and woke up when someone touched his shoulder softly:” Alec?” Alec recognized the voice and opened his eyes slowly and he couldn´t hold back a yawn:” Hay, Luke.” Still Alec wasn´t fully awake:” Did you slept well?” Luke giggled silently and then Alec joined him:” Long? Yes. Well?...No…” Luke raised his eyebrows confused but didn´t said something:” Oh, here.” He gave Alec an envelope. Alec grabbed it and when he saw the handwriting he knew from who it was. It was from Magnus.

 

Alec stood up and went into his bedroom. His hands shook and he was nervous. Why Magnus did write him a letter? Was this the end? Forever? Now Alec´ legs shook, too and he sat down onto his bed. Slowly he opened the letter and began to read it:

 

” My beloved Alexander, I know that it was a mistake to let you go and say those horrible words to you the night we broke up. Especially when I told you that I wouldn´t love you was the biggest lie. It was the biggest lie that I ever told in my whole life. I love you so much that without you my life has no value. Without you I have the feeling to fall deeper and deeper and nothing is stopping me. I feel so restless and without any hold. You are the light in my life and the angle I waited for so long without knowing it. When I saw you I knew that you are the one, the one person who would save me out of the darkness. I think now you want to know why I said and did all the things then… When my mother killed herself my father said that it was my fault. He said that she did it because she couldn´t stand the shame I brought over the family because of the sinful way I choose with my sexuality. He gave me two choices. I could make up for the sin when I would let this “phase” behind me OR I could go as a rejected “thing” who killed his mother. For a long time I chose the wrong way until I couldn´t stand it anymore and left the family. I was so alone and felt guilty for all the years until…until YOU came into my life. When you told me you would leave your family for me I was so afraid, Alexander… I was afraid I would bring you just bad luck and that I couldn´t give you all the things you deserve…But I now it was a mistake and that I caused you so much pain. I should have talked to you about everything. Please forgive me, Alexander. My angle, my light, my life…my love… PS: When you decide to give me this chance please come to the Café at 20:00. When not I won´t talk to you again…ever. Your Magnus.”

 

Alec´ thoughts were empty. He couldn´t think about anything and then he noticed that thick, silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Alec whipped the tears away because now he clearly knew what he wanted. He wanted Magnus and forever. Alec felt guilty because he never made the effort to listen to Magnus´ story. He always thought that Magnus would talk about it on his own and because of that he never mentioned it. After the breakup Alec never fought for their relationship and was just mad at Magnus but now all that would change.

 

Alec looked at his watch and jumped up from his bed when he saw that it was past 20:00. He took his jacket and shoes and then went outside. He ran so fast he could down the streets. When he reached the Café his eyes got wide because everything was dark inside. He looked through the windows but couldn´t see anything. Was Alec too late? Had he missed the last chance he had? Alec led his head down and sighed sad. When he looked a last time into the Café he saw that something lay on the ground. He tried to get a better look inside:” What the hell is that?” Slowly Alec went to the door and to his surprise it was open.

 

At first Alec wasn´t sure if he should go inside because he thought that all this was extremely odd but on the other side what if Magnus was in danger or injured? He took a deep breath in and out and went inside. When Alec had closed the door again he walked a few steps inside and suddenly little lights glow up in the whole Café and it was drown into romantic light. When Alec looked to the ground there was a way made out of roses. Alec´ eyes widened and suddenly Alec was very nervous. Then the air was filled with a nice melody. Alec couldn´t think clear and his body moved on his own.

 

He followed the way and with every step the music got a little louder but was very calmly. After a few more steps Alec stood in front of a staircase. Alec went up the stairs and then he stood in front of a door that led to the roof. When Alec opened the door he couldn´t believe what he saw. Everywhere you could see little lights like inside the Café and in the middle of the rooftop stood a round table. On the table were two wineglasses and a dinner for two and in the middle candles were lightened up the darkness. But that wasn´t the things that Alec noticed or what his heart let meld.

 

In front of him stood the man of his life. His back was turned to Alec:” Magnus?...” Alec whispered barely audible. Slowly Magnus turned around and Alec´ heart stopped. Magnus wore a black suit and looked really elegant and sexy. In his hand he held a dark red rose:” Alexander, I…I didn´t knew if…” Magnus was so nervous that he couldn´t find the right words and Alec noticed it immediately:” I´m sorry that I´m late, Magnus.” When Magnus had heard the words he had a little smile in his face:” I would wait for eternity.” Alec looked intensively at Magnus and when he saw him Alec didn´t knew why he was ever angry at Magnus. Magnus went over to Alec and took his hand in his own.

 

He pressed it softly and with that he gave Alec hope and love:” I´m so happy that you came. The letter…At first I didn´t knew if I should write him but I didn´t knew how else I could tell about my past. I should have talked to you sooner and back in the loft what I did wasn´t the right way. Alexander, I´m sorry. So, so sorry. Please forgive me…please.” Magnus had tears in his eyes and on his cheeks and when Alec saw them he whipped them away with his thump and shook his head lightly:” You don´t have to apologize. I should have talked to you sooner. I´M sorry.” When Magnus heard that his eyes went wide:” No, I´m-“ Magnus couldn´t finish his words because Alec pressed his lips on Magnus´.

 

It was a gentle and soft kiss but it was strong and intensive, too. When Alec parted their lips again they were just a few millimeters away from each other:” We BOTH were wrong and we BOTH apologized… It doesn’t matter how angry I was I could never forget our love, I could never forget YOU. I think that I could never live without you, Magnus.” Now Magnus had a huge smile on his face and the tears were gone:” And I can´t live without you, Alexander. You are my light. When I was at the darkest point in my life you were the person who saved my out of it. I love you, Alexander. I love you so much.” “And I love you, Magnus.” Alec whispered against Magnus´ lips and then he connected them with his again.

 

They had a unforgettable night together and they knew that they would be connected for eternity and that nothing could separate them ever again. Both thought that they would never found the light in the darkness but then they found their undying love.


End file.
